Problem: Last week, Tiffany and Daniel decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. After 3.15 minutes, Omar agreed to time the runners. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 22.39 seconds. When it was Daniel's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 20.72 seconds. How much faster was Daniel than Tiffany in seconds?
To find how much faster Daniel was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Daniel's time = difference in times. ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Daniel was 1.67 seconds faster than Tiffany.